User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 22 A Fragile Truce
"squadron log the invasion has already gotten ugly so far over 10 thousand battles have already been fought sadly most of the battles were defeat for us but we have won a few battles in the past few days we already lost three battles this week green squad an elite squadron for the rebellion has deployed more times then i can remember already green squad has lost 17 pilots had 9 transfers and 6 resignations and the battle of cliff wood city general hospital the biggest hospital in the world we lost half of green squadron and lost stealth squad the rebellion has suffered fierce losses and the empire has suffered even worse losses due to them being a bigger threat then we are i have no idea if we can last any longer but these invaders must never take the planet without losses" said Jason leader of green squadron while writing in the squadron log "and that was the battle that we lost our father" said Sam "i know i saw one last transport escape just as the hospital collapsed" said Jason "who was in that transport" said Maxwell "i don't know" said Jason "his musket is all we have left to remember him by along with his hat that he gave my brother" said Sam looking at the hat that lars wore then Jason dropped the hat and began to cry while his sister also began to cry "keep the faith buddy i promise if lars is alive i will find him for starters i will assemble a squadron to look for him after this invasion is repelled" said Maxwell "thanks" said Sam and Jason "alert we have alien ships and flying temples inbound" said the rebellion's new computer voice on the PA system "ground aliens inbound estimated over five thousand aliens inbound imperial fleet and ground troops detected stalker is also with the imperial troops" said the computer voice "Stalker everyone knows that with the invasion if the aliens are fighting resistances that are fighting each other all three sides will take double casualties we need a truce with stalker if we find the alien leader and we are the only ones to confront this creature we both take it on" said Maxwell "i agree if that happens and you both fight each other who knows who will win" said Anna "those monsters may have killed my father i am going to the front lines and taking them down we have to protect the president at all costs" said Jason "since we are in the most secure base in the planet we should be able to repel those monsters with all the turrets vehicles robots and soldiers ready to repel the attack" said Maxwell "alright lets do this i will be the last defence of the president with a squadron of mercenaries while jason takes care of the aliens while maxwell makes a truce with stalker" said Anna "alright trio let's do this" said Maxwell ready for another fight "turret defences online activating all defences and battle robots permission to use all weapons has been authorized protect the president at all and any costs" said the computer voice "and since the rebellion will receive the computer voice tomorrow we will hold the aliens off" said Maxwell "see you guys later" said Jason while he ran off "see you" said Anna while she ran off "now to deal with someone" said Maxwell after he ran off then maxwell looked out a window he was then watching imperial soldiers shooting at the aliens while stalker was killing 100 aliens in 30 seconds "now" said Maxwell when he jumped out the window he was looking through and began killing aliens "so we need a truce" said Maxwell after killing two aliens "if it is about fighting together i was just about to ask about that" said Stalker while killing 7 aliens "good if we find the alien leader then we need to defeat him our scientists found out that if the alien leader is defeated then the army will collapse or at least 90 percent of the army" said Maxwell "same thing for ours two then if we find the alien leader we attack" said Stalker "good the president is inside so get ready but remember after the aliens are gone and both our forces recover after this we are enemies again" said Maxwell "agreed" said Stalker "that takes care of this portion of the attackers now for the aliens that are making a direct attack at the entrance the most secure entrance in the entire planet" said Maxwell while running to the entrance "you guys go and help with the defences i will stay here" said Anna "on it" said a mercenary while he and the rest of the mercenaries left "90 percent of our defences are down but 79 percent of the attackers are down we need more reinforcements and hey where did she go" said a liason officer when he looked at the defences and turned around and saw that Anna was gone. "Every gun and turret is in the base are blazing trying to repel the aliens and we are losing" said Jason "oh yeah" said Stalker before teleporting away "dude take cover" said Maxwell when he jumped in a broken turret "SUPER NOVA" shouted Stalker using the move that he used after he killed his brother that can level 50 cities in one strike "so that is the name of the move" said Anna "whoa when did you get here" said Jason taking cover behind a turret "well that takes care of the constant reinforcements now to activate the turrets in the security cameras" said a soldier after shooting an alien "now to deal with the ones inside" said Maxwell while activating his laser sword "lets do this" said Jason ready for a fight "ready attack" said Maxwell with 2 surviving squads of soldiers while watching a squadron of soldiers fighting against the last 10 aliens the remaining aliens were killed and the battle was won "now we must find out about the alien leader if we want to win this war" said Maxwell "rebel scientists are trying to find out about this alien" said a soldier "we will head to the rebel base to see what we can do" said Jason before heading to the teleporter to teleport to the rebel base to find out more about the alien leader. Category:Blog posts